This project is designed to determine the ability of the mandibular analysis to discriminate between inbred strains of mice and rats maintained by the VRB. Discriminant Analysis, Canonical Correlation Analysis, and Computer Image Analysis are being used to analyze data from 20 inbred strains of mice. Preliminary studies conducted during FY 1983 have yielded encouraging results. It appears likely that this methodology may be capable of distinguishing even closely related strains such as C57BL/6 and C57BL/10. Work during the forth-coming year will focus on the ability of mandibular analysis to discriminate between inbred and hybrid animals.